From Humans to Vampires
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Laura has a twin brothers that she didnt know she had so her parents send her to white chapel to meet them and stay with them all summer. But she tells Rocky and he doesnt want her to go,so he arranges R5 & the A&A cast to go but will they returns as humans? Rory has a twin and a sister that he didnt know he had and she comes for summer. Can he prevent her and friends from being V
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story its a cross-over of Austin and Ally and My Babysitter's a Vampire **

**Here's the Actual summary the first one was really REALLY bad so here is the better one and this is the new !**

**Summary: So first off the story is about Laura and Rocky and everyone else(Meaning the rest of R5 and A&A cast). Laura and Rocky have been a couple for a few months they are that kind of couple that can't go without each other for a few minutes so since Laura works at Disney(1) Rocky always goes with her and never leaves the set she films on which is a lot of moving around but he doesn't care. and if you're wondering how did Rocky end up with Laura wasn't it supposed to be Ross or Riker or Ellington(if he wasn't dating Kelly which he isn't) well that is kind of a funny story it all started before the Austin And Ally episode 'Chapter and Choices'(2) but that's the beginning of the story and there is My babysitters a vampire and some of my friends and me but,****I'll explain that in the next chapter. so Enjoy review or PM me if you think I should continue. and thank you to all my reviewers on my other stories**

* * *

*Rocky's P.O.V*

Today is My 5 month Anniversary with Laura. yes the Laura that was supposed to end up with Ross or Riker or Calum, well it was a funny story i remember it like it was yesterday. ***Flashback***

**I was looking for Ross to wish him good luck on the episode they were doing which was Chapters and Choices because he had to kiss the one girl he has been wanting to date since day one and Me, but instead of finding Ross I accidentally knock Laura back and made her lose balance and fall,I turned around and helped her up.**

**"Hey Laura I'm Really sorry about knocking you over let me make it up to you or I'll never hear the end of it from Ross" I said really apologetically**

**"Hey Rocky and don't worry about it or Ross I'll be fine" she said really calm,that was until I noticed blood on her cheek.**

**"Laura not to freak you out or anything but you have blood on your cheek" I told her**

**"Oh" then she wipes the blood off her cheek but there's blood steaks on her cheek **

**"Laura you got umm..." "what?" and I lick my fingers a little and wipe them off her cheek, then out of nowhere I look at her and I see her kiss me on the cheek, then I started blushing bright red.**

**"Thanks Rocky your really nice" she said after kissing me **

**"Y-y-your welcome L-L-Laura" I said stuttering _Wow slick move Rock slick move _I thought then Ross comes out of the corridor and see me and Laura and has a worried expression on his face which kinda,tells me he knows my secret.**

**"Hey Laura,Hi Rocky" he says acting all cool and giving me the death glare then turning to Laura and putting his arm around her and she looked uncomfortable.**

**"What do you want Ross?" she asked him with a little attitude**

**"I just came to get you,we're needed at the set for that BIG kiss me and you have to do Remember?" he said talking to her like she was 4 **

**"Of course I remember Ross I'm not 5. I'll be there in 10 min." she said **

**'Alright,alright I'll go but no funny business alright you two" he said pointing at us  
**

**"Yes mom" we both said in unison then laughing, then he was walking away giving me the death glare.  
**

**"I cant believe Ross" she said**

**"Why? because he is SOOOO protective of you" i said sarcastically ****looking at her and somehow we ended up face to face, I could tell because I felt her breath on me which smelled like mint and berries. UGH! why am I soo weird around her, I guess she has that effect on me. I guess I should say something to her.**

**"Hey Ummmm I have to ask you something" we both said at the same time then laughing nervously**

**"Ummm Laura/Rocky will you go out with me" we said at THE SAME TIME! we both started laughing and answered each other again at the same time **

**"Yes!" and we hugged each other and pulled away after what seemed like 5 min and she left to set and kissed me on my cheek once again. Then I thought about what had just happened we asked each other out and we replied at the same time, me and Laura have to talk later. **

** *_2 months later*_**

**_M_e and Laura had been together for a couple months now everythin****g has been amazing with her, Except that one time when Ross found out about us he actually put me in a hospital. No lie, he punched and kicked me sooo hard that i was in a coma for a week then he got grounded and luckily he didn't have to go to jail, and that one time when Riker found out and so did Ratliff and I had just left the hospital and then went back after 15 minutes and I was in another coma for 2 weeks, but while I was in a coma Laura,My Mom, and Rydel had talked some sense into them and they were grounded for 2 weeks. So basically while I was in a coma the boys were grounded and then there was a time when Me and Laura got mobbed by fans about 'Rockaura' coming true and stuff like that. *Flashback over* **

Today was really special so I planned out a Nice dinner then movie,Walk on the beach and then we go to the fountain were The 'Dalton Academy Warblers'**(3)** are and yes. I did be come a warbler background person just like my brother, Who will never give up on stealing my girl away from me, I love calling Laura mine, Anyway I had the Warblers sing Laura's Favorite songs and a few songs we considered ours which are '_Say you'll stay_'**(4)** and Yes I know that a R5 song but we love it and because every time I drop her off at her place i always beg Laura for one more kiss, Then _I think about _**(5)** and yes it is Austin and Ally song but we don't care 'cuz every word in that song is is true we wake up and think about each other and when we go to sleep, then there's '_Really don't care'_**(6)** that's really on her because she calls it her 'Break up song' in case we ever break up but, I have loved her too much now and in the past when we first met which was, when we were 15 years old so I've loved her about 3 I'm lame, I tried dating before too get my mind off her before but It never worked, because me being an idiot I always ended up calling the girl Laura. And finally there's 'Skyscraper'**(7)**and _'Teenage_ dream'**(8)**we have no reasons what so ever for skyscraper, and Teenage dream is her favorite because she saw me on Glee**(9)** dancing and singing to it along with Riker so its her favorite and, she finally got the dance moves to it right, so that's why as well . Ooo her she comes.

"Hey girl hey!" I said said walking up to her imitating Raini and putting my arms around her waist

"Hey Rocky" she said looking at little sad and less excited

"Hey whats wrong Laur" I said lifting her chin to look at me but, I noticed she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Laura if this is about our Anniversary, Trust Me I didn't forget, I have some stuff for us to do today" I said looking at her worriedly

"Its not about our anniversary Rock its about something else , but now that you mention it ... HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABY!" she said hugging me and trying to avoid the subject.

"Laura stop trying to avoid the subject,Whats wrong?" I asked her calmly

"Can we talk in my dressing room please. So you don't freak out in public" she said looking at me with pleading eyes

"Of course babe" I said and we left going to her dressing room. Once we got in she closed the door and motioned me to sit down.

"Laura w-whats wrong?" I asked her worriedly because if she was going to say I what I think she is going to say, I'm gonna run out of here crying like teenage girl.

"Look Rocky this is not a easy decision but-" I didn't let her finish.

"LAURA PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME PLEASE LAURA I LOVE YOU!" I said on my knees crying

"Whoa there tiger, I wasn't gonna break up with you I was gonna say I'm leaving to visit my twin that I didn't know I had for a couple of months and That I didn't want to leave you guys"

"Oh okay I completely understand ... wait...did you just say you had a twin that you didn't know you had"

"Yeah apparently,all I know is that his name is Troy, he is blonde has blue eyes and lives in a small town called white chapel and...that's it" **  
**

"oh well then why did you tell me to come in here if thats all you were gonna tell me"

"I have no idea...wait did you say that you had some stuff for us to do?"

"Yes I did, shall we go and do that stuff" I said leading the to my car.

"Why yes we can my charming boyfriend" she said ruffling my hair.

"Hey,Hey,Hey what did I say about touching my hair" I said playfully

"You said and I quote 'Only my girlfriend can touch my hair'"

"I said that oh well here we are" and we spent the rest of the day hanging out and trying not to focus on her leaving and I fshe doesn't want to leave me or the others then i can fix that.

* * *

**And thats chapter one sorry it took me so long to do it but i had school and my last day was Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own **

**(1) Disney**

**(2)A&A episode Chapters and choices**

**(3)Warblers (Even though I love them)**

**(4) Say you'll stay by R5 **

**(5)I think about you **

**(6)Really don't care by Demi lovato its an awesome song**

**(7)Skyscraper again by Demi lovato **

**(8)Teenage dream by Katy perry and the cover that the Warblers did**

**(9)Glee**

**Thanks guys again sorry it took soo long to update **

**thanks again and Reviews make me happy and also remember to PM me if you want me continue**


	2. Rory and Troy find out about Laura

**Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to update i had writers block for this to start off this will be the same day as Rockaura's anniversary so enjoy it!**

* * *

Today was not normal for Benny,Ethan,Sarah,Erica,and Rory but mostly Rory,When he got to school he had this kid following him who looked a LOT like him,and Rory look annoyed or angry or both and you could tell by his eyes,he didn't have a made face or anything,Its another cool thing about being vampires and seers they can tell when someone is hiding their feelings and that's exactly what Rory is doing.

Ethan,Sarah,Benny,Erica:*Talking at Benny's locker*

Rory:*Walks up to them with that kid following him*"Hey guys!"*Smiling*

Everyone:"Hey Rory!"

Benny:"and some other kid that looks like Rory"

Troy:"Hi I'm troy I'm Rory's Tw-*Rory stomps on his foot*OWWW Really Rory Really?!"

Everyone:*looks at Rory who is smiling like he did nothing*

Ethan:"Continue"

Troy:"Before my arse brother stomped on my foot,I'm his Twin brother and also a vampire"

Rory:*Slaps his head*"Yeah I'm the arse"

Troy:"yes yes you are"

Erica:wait,Twins?...Mannnnnnnnnnnn*Whines*Now thats more work to shut the both of you up,I SOOO blame your Mom"

Rory and Troy:"Dont insult our mom!"

Sarah;"Haha they even talk at the same time"

Benny:"Great now there's 4 vamps and 1 seer and 1 wizard plus Jesse*Looks at Ethan*When we need him"

Ethan:"Hey he saved us from being oh I dont know KILLED!"

Benny and Ethan:*walk away arguing*

Troy:"Are they always like that"*Point to them*

Sarah:"Kind of but you get used to it,So...Are you like a fledgling or...what"

Troy:"Fledgling,I dont wanna be one I was turned on accident see, my friend had a party s-"

Sarah:"Let me guess you found out the party was full of vampires and they turned you"

Troy:"Yeah how did you know?"

Erica:"It happened to me and Rory"

Troy"Oh"

Rory:*Geta a txt*"Troy we gotta go mom want us at home"

Troy:'but she just dropped us off 3 hours ago"

Rory;"I know its 3:45,Now LETS GO DUDE!"*Stomps off*

Sarah:"Whats his deal with you and him"

Troy:"Its just we were separated at birth,since Rory was raised an only child he grew up not wanting siblings,so when he found out about me he well you can see how he is acting"

Sarica:"Oh"

Erica:"I have one question for you"

Troy:"Okay ask away"

Erica:"Do you both wear glasses?"

Troy:*Sigh*"Yes we do"

Rory:"TROY ALLEN KENNEDY GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU CAN WALK HOME!"

Troy:"I'LL WALK HOME YOU PAIN IN THE A-"

Jewels(Rory and laura's and Troy's mom):"TROY DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sarica:"hahahaha you just got told off by your mom! hahahahahahaha"

Troy:"Whatever lady vamps,see you!"*Starts walking away*

Sarah:"Bye nice meeting you too!"

Erica:"Yeah bye T"

Sarah:"Hey you up for hunting"

Erica:"Id thought you'd never ask"

* * *

**At Rory and Troy's home**

Rory and Troy:"So whats up mom"*Talk at the same time,look at each other*

Jewels:"well guys i forgot to tell you one more thing,and i don't know how Rory is gonna be okay with it,its obvious he doesn't like Troy"

Rory:*Sarcasm*"NO i love Troy! he is the thing i always wanted!"

Troy:*Smiles*

Jewels:"Really?!"

Rory:"NO!You guys aren't good with sarcasm"

Troy:*Frown*"Im gonna go upstairs and pack my stuff"

Jewels:"Now look what you did Rory"*Sigh*"I hope your not like this with your sister"

Rory:"I HAVE I WHAT NOW!"*Shocked*

Troy:*Comes down stairs quick,at human speed*"We have a what now"

Jewels:*Laughs nervously*"See we have a visitor this year,your sister!"*Happy*

Rory:"How many kids did you have?"

Troy:"Whats her name?"*Excited*

Jewels:"3,and her adopted name is Laura Marie Marano , but her birth name was or is could be permanent if she decides to stay is Laura Roxanne Kennedy"

Troy;"Nice name"

Rory:*Excited*"Yay we have a sister!"

Troy:"What you dont like having a brother"

Rory:"Not one if he's a-"

Troy:"Covers his mouth*"Hey Rory dont we have that history assignment to do well gotta go bye mom!"*Goes upstairs pulling Rory's ear*

Jewels:*Confused*

**In their room **

Troy:"You idiot you almost exposed us!,Sarah,Erica,and Jesse even though i never met him!"

Rory:"Oops guess i forgot about it,wait...what history assignment? we dont take history,we go hunting at that hour"

Troy:"I know i just needed an excuse"*Gets a call from Ethan*"How does Ethan have my number?"

Rory:"I dont know"

Troy:*picks up*

**Troy/Ethan**

**Hey Ethan whats up,and how do you have my number?**

**Doesn't**** matter and this isn't Ethan its Benny and we got a problem,and since your Rory's brother you are apart of us so right now just get to Ethan's house Okay?Have Rory fly you here!ASAP!**

**Aight I'm on my way,just sit tight and explain when we get there Bye!**

Rory:"well whats up?"

Troy:"I dont know it was benny that called he said we had to get to Ethan's ASAP!"

Rory:"Whoa whoa whoa by 'we' he means me...right?"

Troy:"He said us,Now LETS GO!"*Go's down stairs*

Rory:*Shrugs,follows him,shouts*"MOM ME AND TROY GOTTA GO TO ETHAN'S WE'LL BE BACK SOON AND IF NOT TOMORROW!"

Jewels:"OKAY BOYS!"

* * *

**At Ethan's house**

Troy and Rory:*Come in*"What the emergency!"

Sarah:"Its Ethan, i get here to babysit and he's on the couch with a look on his face,the TV wasn't on,Jane's not home,I touch him and runs upstairs!"

Troy:"Let me see"*Goes up to Ethan's room*"Ethan buddy come out its Troy"

Ethan:*Comes out*"Troy is Rory with you"

Troy:" ?,Your scaring the living dead out of Sarah,whats up?"

Ethan:"Do yo-"

Sarah:"GUYS GET DOWN HERE RORY AND BENNY ARE ACTING LIKE ETHAN!"

Ethan and Troy:*Come down*

Ethan:*See Rory and Benny in the state he was in*"Oh no,Troy do you and Rory have a sister?Thats coming this summer,or forever?"

Troy:"Yeah,Why?"

Rory and Benny:*Chanting*"The people that come are trapped and never to return"

Ethan:"Oh god,What they mean is,the people your sister are bringing with her are gonna be trapped here,FOREVER!"

Sarah:"How do you know that"

Ethan:"I have no idea"

Troy:"Wait what?People?What people my sister is coming here alone"

Ethan:"Thats not what I saw,see seers have the ability to see the future,so what i saw was a chic with brown hair and blonde highlights,with 2 guy blondes,a blonde girl,a red head guy,a Latina girl,3 brown heads,im guessing the chic with blonde highlights is your sis,but the thing is that we have to keep them from coming"

Sarah:"Why?"

Ethan:"Its Anastasia,she has the ultimate vampire counsel coming to white chapel,i think they're from where ever Troy is from"

Troy:"Im from Black Carson city"

Ethan:"Thats a black magic city...why arent you dressed in black and all goth and like not a vamp,they HATE vamps,so why did you live there?"

Troy:"Thats why im in white chapel,cause they found out im a vamp,so yeah"

Sarah:'Sorry T,so what do we do about these two"*Points to Rory and Benny*

Ethan:"Just slap them"

Troy and sarah:*Shrug,slaps them*

Benny:*Back in reality*"Ow,that hurt Troy"

Rory:*Still frozen*

Troy:*Huggs him*

Rory:*Back in reality*"Why did you hug me?"

Troy:"Your my brother,i love you"

Rory:K love you to bro"

Ethan:"As much as its adorable that you guys are getting along,What are we gonna do about their sister and friends and boyfriend coming here"

Troy and Rory:"We dont know,we just dont want them hurt or possibly turned into things we dont want"

Ethan:"Then we got lots of work to do"*Puts his hand out*

Everyone else except Troy:*joins in*

Rory:"Dude put your hand in,we gotta save our sis,plus your in our team now,so come on"*Motions him in*

Troy:"Okay"

Everyone:"AHHHHHHHHH,WHITECHAPEL SUPERNATURAL!"

* * *

**Yay! happy ending...kinda,**

**just to clear things up Troy is not and OC he is a friend of mine that i have,and he wanted to be in a story so yeah **

**Plz review,its kinda sad seeing people look at it and read it but no one reviews or favorites or follows my stories its kinda sad for me,so plz review my stories plz guys it would mean the world to me thanks**

**Love,**

**RatauraGleeNiffR5**


End file.
